Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido
|caption = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, December 2019 |origin = Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan |genre = Japanese Pop |anniversary = July 2016 |group color = Emerald Green (Hello! Project Official Website) |years = 2016-present |choreo = Mitsubachi Maki Inaba Manaka |label = (2016-2019) (2019-present) |agency = |associated = Hello! Project, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Morning Musume, ANGERME, Juice=Juice |members = List of Members }} 'Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido '(ハロプロ研修生北海道; Hello Pro Trainee Hokkaido) is a collection of young girls selected through auditions, that are receiving dance and vocal lessons in Sapporo, Hokkaido. Similar to the main Hello Pro Kenshuusei program, the members will be aiming towards a debut in Hello! Project. Members Current Members= |-| Former Members= ;1st Generation (2016) *Oota Haruka (太田遥香) (Debuted in 2018 in ANGERME) *Sato Hikari (佐藤光) (Left in 2019) *Kitagawa Ryo (北川亮) (Left in 2018) *Kudo Yume (工藤由愛) (Debuted in 2019 in Juice=Juice) *Yamazaki Mei (山﨑愛生) (Debuted in 2019 in Morning Musume) History 2015 In May, an audition to find Hello! Project members from and active only in Hokkaido was launched, titled the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition."ハロー！プロジェクト『北海道限定』メンバーオーディション開催！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-05-15. 2016: Formation On July 16, it was announced through the official Hello! Project website that seven girls were selected to join the newly formed "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido" and they would be introduced as the opening act at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert on July 30 in Sapporo."「ハロプロ研修生北海道」始動のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-16. On October 2, the group participated in the "Hokkaido Idol Basket vol.45" event featuring local idols, and Up Up Girls (Kari) at Zepp Sapporo."10月2日(日)Zepp出演者追加です!" (in Japanese). 2016-08-31. They also began broadcasting their first radio show, Hello! to meet you!, hosted by UP-FRONT Sapporo member Itou Sana. On October 16, the group performed as the opening act in the "IDOL DIVERSITY" event featuring various idols groups including ℃-ute at Zepp Sapporo."No Maps presents 『 IDOL DIVERSITY 』" (in Japanese). 2016-10-09. On December 10, the group was scheduled to perform as the opening act in the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ concert at Nitori Bunka Hall."モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー秋～MY VISION～オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). 2016-12-05. However, the concert got cancelled because the Morning Musume members could not arrive at the venue due to bad weather.https://twitter.com/MorningMusumeMg/status/807442464424558592 2017 On January 8, it was announced on Hello! to meet you! that Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido would release their first indies single on February 4,https://twitter.com/hoyatetuto/status/818061183307526144 which was later given the full title "Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.)"."ハロプロ研修生北海道 インディーズ1stシングル「リアル☆リトル☆ガール／彼女になりたいっ！！！(ハロプロ研修生北海道Ver.)」会場先行販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-02-03. They also announced that they would perform as the opening act at the rescheduled Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ concert on January 22,"モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー秋〜MY VISION〜　札幌振替公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-19. (Cached) the Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute concerts on January 29, and the Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ concert on February 4."Hello! Project 2017 WINTER オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-25. "Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.)" was pre-released at the Hello! Project concert venuehttps://twitter.com/LycheeBlueberry/status/818061686661726209 and was released for general sale on July 5. On February 5, the group held their first regular performance, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.1."ハロプロ研修生北海道 定期公演 Vol.1" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-08. Their second regular performance, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.2, was held on May 4. On May 5, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido took part in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, which was their first event held outside Hokkaido. On May 27, they were the opening act for the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ day performance in Hokkaido. On September 8, it was announced that former Country Girls member Inaba Manaka would take the role as Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido's leader. She was introduced at and performed in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 on September 18."稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-09-08. On September 24, the group and Inaba participated in the LIVE PRO FESTIVAL 2017 event, which featured local idols, as well as Tsubaki Factory, at Zepp Sapporo. On September 30, selected members and Inaba held a handshake event at HMV Sapporo Stellar Place to promote "Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.)". Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido and Inaba performed as the opening act for the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ on October 21. On November 3, they performed in the MOMOIRO SHOW at Sapporo DUCE."「MOMOIRO SHOW」ハロプロ研修生北海道 出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-19. 2018 On February 17, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido and Inaba Manaka released the indies single "Hankouki! / Ice day Party" for limited sale at the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER concert venue in Sapporo."ハロプロ研修生北海道 feat.稲場愛香 CD「ハンコウキ！/Ice day Party」会場先行販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-02-14. On April 23, it was announced that Kitagawa Ryo had completed her training and became the first member to leave the program."【出演者更新】Hello! Project 研修生発表会2017 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-23. On November 23, Oota Haruka became the first member to debut from Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido as a member of ANGERME."アンジュルム 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-20."アンジュルム新メンバーは、ハロプロファンと非ハロプロファン(!?)の対照的な2人！" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-11-23. 2019 On January 16, it was reported that Kawano Minori had decided to take a momentary break from trainee activities and that it will be announced when she has decided to restart activities."「Hello!Project 2019 WINTER」北海道公演 ハロプロ研修生北海道出演のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-01-16. On June 14, Kudo Yume debuted as a member of Juice=Juice."Juice=Juice 新メンバー発表スペシャル" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice (via YouTube). 2019-06-14."Juice=Juice 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-14. On June 22, Yamazaki Mei debuted as a member of Morning Musume '19."ようこそ！モーニング娘。'19 新メンバーお披露目特番！" (in Japanese). Morning Musume (via YouTube). 2019-06-22."モーニング娘。'19 第15期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-22. On June 30, it was announced during their radio show Hello! to meet you! that the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Audition 2019 would be held for new members and would open for applications on July 1."ハロー！プロジェクト『ハロプロ研修生北海道』オーディション開催！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-01. On July 11, a unit within the program was announced consisting of a rotating line-up of members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei or Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, simply called the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit. The unit was formed in order to check members' activities more closely as they aim to make their debut. They will perform at Hello! Project concerts like a major group so they can improve their skills. Depending the situation, members may be replaced once their trainee or unit activities have been checked. The starting members are Yonemura Kirara, Ishiguri Kanami, Kubota Nanami, Kanemitsu Ruru, and Saito Madoka."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-11."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-07-11. On July 26, the list of members appearing in Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ was released, and it was announced that Sato had completed her training."「Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2019 9月」タイトル・出演者・チケット発売日決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-26. (Archived) On August 1, Hashimoto Ririka was announced as a new member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, she was introduced and performed at the September recitals. On December 3, Nishimura Karin and Shibuya Hina were announced as the two new members. They will be introduced on stage for the first time at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Musubu~."ハロプロ研修生 北海道 新メンバー加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-12-03. Discography Albums= ;Indies Albums *2018.05.06 Rainbow×2 (track #11 Real☆Little☆Girl) |-|Singles= ;Indies Singles *2017.07.05 Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) *2018.02.17 Hankouki! / Ice day Party (feat. Inaba Manaka) Groups Current Acts *Morning Musume (Yamazaki Mei) *ANGERME (Oota Haruka) *Juice=Juice (Kudo Yume) Trivia *The oldest member in the current lineup is Inaba Manaka at the age of , while the youngest member in the current lineup is Shibuya Hina at the age of . *Oota Haruka, Ishiguri Kanami, Inaba Manaka and Hashimoto Ririka were previously from idol groups outside of Hello! Project. Oota and Hashimoto were from the same idol group, Ribbon Girls. See Also *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Discography *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts & Events *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Annual Test (All Results) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Auditions *Gallery:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Gallery:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Music Videos References }} External Links *Official Announcement *Official Website cs:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido da:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido de:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido es:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido it:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:2016 Additions Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:2016 Units Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Juice=Juice Category:ANGERME Category:7th Generation ANGERME Category:Morning Musume Category:15th Generation Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido